This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of shrub rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Frytrooper`. The plant is a bushy upright seedling cultivated for outdoor garden decoration. It has as its seed parent the variety `Korlech` and as its pollen parent an unnamed seedling.